modern_tabaqatfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Tabaqat Wikia
Welcome to the Modern Tabaqat Wikia Academic Genealogy for scholars working on the ME -- a kind of a modern _Tabaqat_ Describe your topic It recently came up in a conversation with colleagues, that there will be benefits to creating a webpage collecting information on the modern academic silsilas in our field. I have created this thread to jump start this project. For each professor who has graduated at least one PhD there will be one entry, and under that entry in there will be a chronological a list of his/her PhD students. Each entry will consist of the name of the person, year PhD awarded, the institution, and the supervisor's name, and (if possible) also the title of the dissertation. There will be repetition when a person appears both as a PhD supervisor, as well as a PhD graduate under his/her supervisor's name. This is OK -- please avoid making too many nested lists. . Abbas, Ihsan (1954, Cairo, Ahmad Amin) * Wadad Kadi (1973, AUB) -- Yale, Chicago . Ahmadi, Wali (1997, UCLA) * Kevin Schwartz (2014, UC Berkeley) . Ali, Kecia (2002, Duke) -- Associate Professor, Boston U. . Amanat, Abbas (1981, Oxford) * Rula Jurdi Abisaab (1998, Yale) -- McGill * Farzin Vejdani (2009, Yale) -- Ryerson * Ranin Kazemi (2012, Yale), Assistant Prof. (History), San Diego State . Amir-Moezzi, Mohammad Ali (1991, Paris, Daniel Gimaret, Jean Jolivet) * Hasan Farhang Ansari (2009) -- IAS . Babayan, Kathryn (1993, Princeton) * Kristina Richardson (2008, Michigan)--CUNY * Azfar Moin (2011, Michigan)--UT Austin * Derek Mancini-Lander (2012, Michigan) -- SOAS . Bonner, Michael (1987, Princeton) -- University of Michigan * Alison Vacca (2013, Michigan)--University of Tennessee . Böwering, Gerhard (1973, McGill, Hermann Landolt) -- Yale University (previously Penn) * Jamal Elias (1991, Yale) -- Walter H. Annenberg Prof. of Humanities, Prof. (Rel. Stud. & South Asian Stud.) Penn (previously Amherst College) * Shahzad Bashir (1998, Yale) -- Lysbeth Warren Anderson Prof. in Islamic Studies (Rel. Stud.), Stanford (previously Carleton College & Holy Cross) * Walid Saleh (2001, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Religion & NELC), Toronto (previously Middlebury College) * Gabriel Said Reynolds (2003, Yale) -- Prof. of Islamic Studies & Theology (Dept. of Theology), Notre Dame * Matthew Ingalls (2008, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), University of Puget Sound * Homayra Ziad (2008, Yale) -- Muslim Scholar, Institute for Christian & Jewish Studies (formerly Assistant Prof. (Religion), Trinity College Hartford) * Saeed Rahman (2009, Yale) * Kazuyo Murata (2011, Yale) -- Lecturer (Islamic Studies), KCL * Mushegh Asatryan (2012, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Linguistics, Languages, and Cultures) U. Calgary (previously IIS) * Matthew Melvin-Koushki (2012, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (History), University of South Carolina * Hussein Abdulsater (joint with Hossein Modarressi) (2013, Yale) -- Civilization Sequence Program, AUB * Yasir Qadhi (2013, Yale) -- Assistant Prof., Rhodes College; Dean of Academic Affairs, Maghrib Institute * Yousef Casewit (2014, Yale) -- American University of Sharjah . Bregel, Yuri * Devin DeWeese (1985, Indiana) -- Prof. (Central Eurasian Studies), Indiana U. * Ron Sela (2004, Indiana) -- Associate Prof. (Central Eurasian Studies), Indiana U. . Brugman, Jan * Geert Jan van Gelder (1982, Leiden) -- Oxford . Bulliet, Richard (1967, Harvard, George Makdisi) * Parvaneh Pourshariati (1995, Columbia) * Tayeb El-Hibri (1993, Columbia) -- Prof. (Judaic & Near Eastern studies), UMass-Amherst * Karen Pinto -- Prof. (History), Boise State U. * Matthew Gordon (1993, Columbia) -- Miami of Ohio * Neguin Yavari (1992, Columbia) * Pardis Minouchehr -- (1997, Columbia -- Persian Language Director, GWU * Hossein Kamaly -- (2004,Columbia) * Ariel Salzmann (1994, Columbia)-- Queen's University, Kingston, Ontario * Sophia Saadeh (1973, Harvard) * Elizabeth F. Thompson (1994, Columbia) -- University of Virginia * Abraham Marcus (1979, Columbia) -- U. Texas, Austin * Philip Mattar (1981, Columbia) * Reeva Simon (1982, Columbia) * Alexander Bligh (1981, Columbia) * Sam Gellens (1986, Columbia) * Uli Shamiloglu (1986, Columbia) -- U. Wisconsin, Madison * Denise Spellberg (1989, Columbia) -- U. Texas, Austin * Eleanor Doumato (1989, Columbia) * Mahmoud Haddad (1989, Columbia) -- Belamand, Lebanon * Jean-Marc Oppenheim (1990, Columbia) * Asef Kholdani (1991, Columbia) * Lawrence Potter (1992, Columbia) * Azyumardi Azra (1992, Columbia) * Alfred Howell (1993, Columbia) * Sumit Mandal (1994, Columbia) * Zeev Maghen (1997, Columbia) * Munirah Alatas (1997, Columbia) * Marilyn Higbee Walker (1998, Columbia) * Afaf Hatoum (1990, Columbia) * Mahmoud Jwaied (1996, City University of New York) * Nerina Rustomji (2003, Columbia) -- St. John's University * David Cuthell (2004, Columbia) * Ramzi Rouighi (2005, Columbia) -- University of Southern California * Gerald Grudzen (2006, Columbia) * Paul Weinfield (2007, Columbia) * Owen Miller (2015, Columbia) * Michael Christopher Low (2014, Columbia) * Nina Ansary (2014, Columbia) * Dahlia Gubara (2013, Columbia) -- AUB * Alexis Wick (Columbia) -- AUB * Sam White (Columbia) * Devrim Ümit (Columbia) * Abigail Schade (Owen) (Columbia) * George Fiske (Columbia) * Warren Bass (Columbia) * Dana Sajdi (columbia) ''' '''Calder, Norman (1979, SOAS, John Wansborough) * Robert Gleave (1995, Manchester) -- Professor, Exeter .''' '''Cook, Michael (1963, SOAS, Bernard Lewis) -- Professor, Princeton University * Michael Bonner (1987, Princeton) -- Prof. (History), U. Michigan * (Mohammed) Shahab Ahmed (1999, Princeton) -- (deceased 2015) * Behnam Sadeghi -- (joint with Hossein modarressi) (2006, Princeton) -- Stanford * Asad Ahmed (2007, Princeton, also Hossein modarressi student) -- Associate Prof. (NES), UC Berkeley * Justin Stearns (2007, Princeton) -- Associate Prof., NYU * Najam Haider (also Hossein modarressi student) (2007, Princeton) -- Columbia * Karen Bauer (2008, Princeton) -- Institute of Ismaili Studies * Mona Hassan (2009, Princeton) -- Duke * Luke Yarbrough (2012, Princeton) -- Assistant Prof., St. Louis University * Bella Tendler Krieger (2012, Princeton) -- Florida International University . Corbin, Henry . DeSmet, Daniel .''' '''DeWeese, Devin (1985, Indiana U., Yuri Bregel) . Dickson, Martin (1958, Princeton) * Michel Mazzaoui (1966, Princeton) -- Prof. Utah * Robert McChesney (1973, Princeton) -- Prof. NYU * John Woods (1974, Princeton) -- Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Vera Moreen (1978, Princeton) * Cornell Fleischer (1982, Princeton) -- Kanuni Suleyman Prof. (NELC) Chicago * Kathryn Babayan (1993, Princeton) -- Associate Prof., Michigan (previously UNT) . Donner, Fred McGraw (1975, Princeton, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Professor, University of Chicago * Paul M. Cobb (1997, Chicago) -- Prof., Penn * Stuart Sears (1997, Chicago) -- Partner, Arabic Language Associates (previously Asst. Prof. AUC) * Ingrid Mattson (1999, Chicago) -- University of Western Ontario * Khaled Keshk (2002, Chicago) -- DePaul * David Cook (2001, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Rice University * Rasheed Hosein (2010, Chicago) -- United States Military Academy (West Point) * Emran El-Badawi (2011, Chicago) -- University of Houston * Elizabeth Urban (2012, Chicago) -- Associate Prof., West Chester University * Volkan Stodolsky (2012, Chicago) -- Chair, Dept. of Islamic Law, Darul Qasim (Chicago) * Rana Mikati (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., College of Charleston * Feryal Salem (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Hartford Seminary * Brad Bowman (2014, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (history), University of Louisville * Joshua Mabra (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (modern languages), Wright State University . El Shamsy, Ahmed (2009, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Garrett Davidson (2014, Chicago) -- College of Charleston * Sabahat Adil (2015, Chicago) -- Colorado * Rodrigo Adem (2015, Chicago) -- post-doc, UNC . Elias, Jamal (1991, Yale, Böwering) -- Professor, Penn (Rel. Stud.) * Rose Muravchick . Ernst, Carl (1981, Harvard) -- Professor UNC (Rel. Stud.) * Karen Ruffle (2007, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Toronto * Rose Aslan (2012, UNC) -- Assistant Prof., California Lutheran University * Brannon Ingram (2011, UNC) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), Northwestern . Fadel, Mohammad (1995, Chicago) * Syed Adnan Hussein (2014, Toronto) -- St. Mary's University. . Fleischer, Cornell (1982, Princeton) -- Professor, Chicago (NELC) * Stefan Winter (2002, Chicago) -- Professeur regulier permanent, UQAM * Betul Basaran (2006, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Rel. Stud.), St. Mary's College of Maryland * Pinar Emiralioglu (2006, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (History), Sam Houston State (previously Assistant Prof., History, U. Pittsburgh) * Ebru Turan (2007, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Fordham * Kaya Şahin (2008, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (History), Indiana * Nukhet Varlik (2008, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Rutgers-Newark * Side Emre (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (History), Texas A&M * Abdurrahman Atcil (2010, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Queens College (CUNY) * Nikolay Antov (2011, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., University of Arkansas-Fayetteville * Marya Green-Mercado (2012, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (Romance Lang. & Lit.), Michigan * Zahit Atcil (2015, Chicago) * Christopher Markiewicz (2015, Chicago) -- Fellow, Exeter College, Oxford . van Gelder, Geert Jan (1982, Leiden) -- Professor Emeritus, Oxford, * Gert Borg (1994, Nijmegen) -- Radboud University, Nijmegen * Denis McAuley (2008, Oxford) * Nefeli Papoutsakis (2008, Oxford) -- University of Muenster * Adam Talib (2014, Oxford) -- Assistant Prof. (Arabic & Islamic Civ.), AUC . Gibb, Hamilton (M.A. 1922, SOAS, Thomas Arnold) -- dec. 1971 * Bernard Lewis (1939, SOAS) -- Cleveland E. Dodge Prof. Emer. (NES), Princeton/IAS (previously SOAS); also Cornell * Fazlur Rahman (1949, Oxford) -- Harold H. Swift Distinguished Service Prof. of Islamic Thought (Chicago); previously Durham, McGill, UCLA * Roy Mottahedeh (1970, Harvard; also Frye student) -- Professor (History), Harvard * Nadav Safran (Harvard) * Carla Klausner (Harvard) * L. Carl Brown (Harvard) * Malcolm Kerr (Harvard) . Gimaret, Daniel . Gleave, Robert . Griffel, Frank (1999, Free University of Berlin, Friedrich Niewoehner) -- Professor (Rel. Stud.), Yale . Gruendler, Beatrice (1995, Harvard, Wolfhart Heinrichs) -- Professor, FU Berlin * Carl Davila (2006, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (History), SUNY Brockport * Bilal Orfali (2009, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Arabic), AUB; (formerly M.S. Sofia Chair (NELC), OSU) * Georges Montillet (2013, Yale) * Mareike Koertner (2014, Yale) -- Visiting Assistant Prof. (Dept. of Religion), Trinity College, Hartford .''' '''Gutas, Dimitri (1974, Yale, Franz Rosenthal) -- Professor (ENLC), Yale * Li Guo (1994, Yale) -- Prof. of Arabic & Islamic Studies (Classics Dept.) Notre Dame * Jennifer Bryson (2000, Yale) -- Director, Zephyr Institute (Palo Alto) * David Reisman (2000, Yale) -- University of Illinois at Chicago (deceased 2011) * Felicitas Opwis (2001, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Dept. of Arabic & Islamic Stud.), Georgetown * Kevin van Bladel (2004, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (NELC) OSU (previously Assistant Prof. (Classics), USC) * Suleiman Mourad (2004, Yale) -- Prof. (Religion), Smith College * Racha el Omari (2006, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Rel. Stud.), UCSB * Alexander Treiger (2008, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Dept. of Classics & Religion), Dalhousie * Ahmed al-Rahim (2009, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), UVA * Lukas Muehlethaler (2009, Yale) -- Juniorprofessor (Jewish Studies), Free University Berlin * Hadi Jorati (2014, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), OSU * Matteo Di Giovanni (2015, Yale) -- Assistent (Philosophy), LMU Munich .''' '''Hathaway, Jane (1992, Princeton) . Heinrichs, Wolfhart (1967, Frankfurt) * Peter Heath (1981, Harvard) -- Birzeit, WUSTL, AUB (provost), AUS (chancellor) (deceased 2014) * Kristen Brustad (1981, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (MES), Texas (previously Emory, William & Mary, Harvard) * Kevin Lacey (1984, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (Classical & Near Eastern Studies), Binghamton University, SUNY * Shukri Abed (1984, Harvard) -- University of Mary Washington * Magda al-Nowaihi (1987, Harvard) -- Columbia (deceased 2002) * Pauline Eskenasy (1991, Harvard) * Lisa Wurtele (Karp) (1992, Harvard) -- Senior Editor, Institute for Curriculum Services (previously adjunct lecturer w/rank of Asst. Prof., Brandeis) * Michael Cooperson (1994, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC), UCLA (previously VAP of Arabic, Dartmouth) * Beatrice Gruendler (1995, Harvard) -- Free University Berlin (previously Prof. (NELC) Yale, VAP Dartmouth) * Bazat Tahera Qutbuddin (1999, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Chicago (previously Utah & Yale) * Stephanie Thomas (2000, Harvard) -- Program Director, Qatar Foundational International (QFI) * Bruce Fudge (2003, Harvard) -- Geneva (formerly OSU) * Ahmad Atif Ahmad (2005, Harvard) -- Prof. (Rel. Stud.), UCSB * Sinan Antoon (2006, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. NYU Gallatin * Erez Naaman (2009, Harvard) -- American University * Shady Hekmat Nasser (2011, Harvard) -- Lecturer in Classical Arabic Studies (Asian & ME Studies), Cambridge (previously lecturer, Yale NELC) * Alexander Key (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Comp Lit.), Stanford * Elias Muhanna (2012, Harvard) -- Manning Assistant Prof. (Comp Lit), Brown .''' '''Hitti, Philip (1915, Columbia) . Kadi, Wadad (1973, AUB) -- Professor Emeritus, Chicago, NELC * Marion Katz (1997, Chicago) -- Professor (MEIS), NYU * Paul Heck (2000, Chicago) -- Professor (Theology), Georgetown, * Shari Lowin (2001, Chicago) -- Prof. (Rel. Stud.), Stonehill College * Scott Lucas (2002, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. of Islamic Studies, Arizona * Fehrullah Terkan (2004, Chicago) -- Prof. (Divinity), Ankara * Kenneth Garden (2005, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Tufts (previously Amherst College) * Jonathan Brown (2006, Chicago) -- Georgetown (formerly U. Washington) * Vanessa de Gifis (2008, Chicago) -- Associate Prof., Wayne State * Aram Shahin (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., JMU * Sean Anthony (2009, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), OSU (formerly Oregon) * Maurice Pomerantz (2009, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. of Literature, NYU-Abu Dhabi * Catherine Bronson (2012, Chicago) -- Assistant Teaching Prof. (Classics), Notre Dame * Lyall Armstrong (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. of Islamic History (Dept. of History & Archaeology), AUB . Keddie, Nikki * Aghaie, Kamran (1999, UCLA) -- Austin * Beth Baron .''' '''Knysh, Alexander (1986, IOS, St. Petersburg) -- Professor, Michigan * Erik Ohlander (2004, Michigan) * Muhammad Aziz (2004, Michigan) -- Senior Lector (NELC), Yale * Mohammed Khalil (2007, Michigan) -- Michigan State University, * Maxim Romanov (2013, Michigan) * Noah Gardiner (2014, Michigan) . Lazard, Gilbert (1960, Paris) . Lawrence, Bruce * Brett Wilson * Kecia Ali * Hina Azam . Lawson, Todd (1987, McGill) . Lewis, Bernard (1939, SOAS, Hamilton Gibb) * Kamal Salibi (1953, SOAS) -- Prof. of history, AUB (died 2011) * Michael Cook (1966, SOAS) -- Prof. (NES), Princeton * Patricia Crone (1974, SOAS) -- IAS * Martin Kramer (1982, Princeton) -- Tel Aviv, president Shalem College (Jerusalem) * Adnan Bakhit (Princeton) . Lewis, Franklin (1995, Chicago, Heshmat Moayyad) * Cameron Cross (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Michigan . Lory, Pierre .''' '''Losensky, Paul (1993, Chicago) -- Indiana . Madelung, Wilfred (1957, Spuler) * Hossein Modarressi (1982, Oxford) -- Princeton * Sabine Schmidtke (1990, Oxford) -- IAS * Martin McDermott (Chicago) * Said Amir Arjomand 1980, Chicago) -- SUNY Stony Brook . Mahdi, Muhsin (1954, Chicago, Leo Strauss) -- Harvard * Hillary Weisner (1993, Harvard) -- Carnegie Corporation of New York as Program Director for Transnational Movements and the Arab Region * Frank Vogel (1993, Harvard) -- independent scholar and legal consultant for Islamic law (previously Prof., Harvard Law) . Makdisi, George (died 2002) * Sherman Jackson (1990, Penn) -- King Faisal Chair in Islamic Thought and Culture, USC (previously Michigan) * Devin Stewart (1991, Penn) -- Associate Prof., Emory * Christopher Melchert (1992, Penn) -- Oxford * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) -- Associate Prof. (NES), Cornell * Joseph Lowry (1999, Penn) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Penn * Richard Bulliet (1997, Harvard) * Merlin Swartz (1997, Harvard) * John Donohue (Harvard) * Herbert Mason (Harvard) . Melville, Charles (1978, Cambridge) * Peyvand Firouzeh (2014, Cambridge) * Andrew Peacock (Cambridge) -- St. Andrews * George Lane (Cambridge) -- SOAS . Messick, Brinkley (1978, Princeton) * Amira Mittermaier (2006, Columbia) . Mittermaier, Amira (2006, Columbia) * Edith Szanto (2012, University of Toronto) -- Assistant Prof., American University of Iraq * Nermeen Mouftah (2014, University of Toronto) -- post-doc, Northwestern . Moayyad, Heshmat (1958, Frankfurt) * Franklin Lewis (1995, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Sunil Sharma (1999, Chicago) -- Professor (Comp. Lit.), Boston U. . Modarressi, Hossein (Madelung, 1982, Oxford) * Robert Wisnovsky (1994, Princeton) -- Professor, McGill * Denise Soufi (1998, Princeton) -- UNC University at Chapel Hill * Khaled Abou El Fadl (1999, Princeton) -- Prof. of Law, UCLA * Maria Dakake (2000, Princeton) -- George Mason University * Asma Sayeed (2005, Princeton) -- UCLA * Caner Dagli (2006, Princeton) -- College of Holy Cross * Behnam Sadeghi (joint with Michael Cook) - (2006, Princeton) -- Stanford * Najam Haider (joint with Michael Cook) (2007, Princeton) -- Columbia * Intisar Rabb (2009, Princeton) -- Prof. of Law, Harvard * Mairaj Syed (joint with Shaun Marmon) - (2011, Princeton) -- UC Davis * Hussein Abdulsater (joint with Gerhard Bowering) (2013, Yale) -- AUB . Morony, Michael (1971, Gustav von Grunebaum/Nikki Keddie, 1971, UCLA) * Mahmood Ibrahim (1981, UCLA) * Khodad Rezakhani (2010, UCLA . . Mottahedeh, Roy P. (1970, Harvard) * Fred Donner (1975, Princeton) -- Professor (NELC), Chicago * Chase Robinson (1992, Harvard) -- Professor (History), CUNY * Meir Litvak (1991, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (ME History), Tel Aviv University * Richard Foltz (1996) -- Professor (Religion), Concordia * Deborah Tor (2002, Harvard) -- Assistant Professor (History), Notre Dame * Kristen Stilt (2004, Harvard) -- Prof. of Law, Harvard, Director of Islamic Legal Studies Program * Sarah Bowen Savant (co-advisor: William Graham, 2006, Harvard) -- Agha Khan University * Martin Ngyuen (2009, Harvard) -- Fairfield University, Associate Professor of Religious studies * Ahmad El-Shamsy (2009, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), Chicago * Abigail Krasner Balbale (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Islamic Art & Material Culture), Bard Graduate Center * Bryan Averbuch (2013, Harvard) -- Assistant Professor (History), College of Staten Island * Jennifer Gordon (2014, Harvard) .''' '''Najmabadi, Afsaneh (1984, Manchester) -- Professor (History), Harvard * Mana Kia (2011, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (MEALAC), Columbia .''' '''Nasr, Hossein (Gibb, 1958, Harvard) -- GWU (previously Tehran) * William Chittick (1974, Tehran) -- Prof. (Dept. of Asian & Asian-American Studies), SUNY-Stony Brook * Ibrahim Kalin (2002, GWU) -- Associate Prof., Georgetown . Newman, Andrew . Pfeiffer, Judith (2003, Chicago) -- Professor, University of Oxford * Thomas Welsford (2008, Oxford) -- Vienna. . Pollock, Sheldon (1975, Harvard) -- Professor, Columbia * Rebecca Gould (2012, Columbia) -- Bristol * Audrey Truschke (2012, Columbia) -- Stanford (Mellon post-doctoral fellow) and Assistant Prof., Rutgers-Newark . Pritchett, Frances (1981, University of Chicago) -- Columbia * Sean Pue (2007, Columbia) * Pasha Mohamad Khan (2012, Columbia) -- Assistant Prof., McGill * Arthur Dudney (2013, Columbia) . Rashed, Roshdi . Rizvi, Sajjad (2000, Cambridge, John Hoover, John Montgomery) -- Exeter * Ahab Bdaiwi (2014, Exeter) -- St Andrews * Sumeyye Parlidar (2014) * Pooya Razavian (2016) . Robinson, Chase (1992, Harvard) -- CUNY (previously Oxford) * Feras Hamza (2001, Oxford) -- Associate Prof., U. of Wollongong (Dubai) (previously IIS) * Maria Vaiou (2002, Oxford, with Elizabeth Jeffreys) * Catarina Belo (2004, with Yahya Michot) -- Associate Prof. (Philosophy), AUC * Andrew Marsham (2004, Oxford) -- Senior Lecturer, Edinburgh * Teresa Bernheimer (2006, Oxford) -- Senior Lecturer (history), SOAS * Nicola Clarke (2009, Oxford) -- Lecturer (history of Islamic world), Newcastle * Harry Munt (2010, Oxford) -- Lecturer (medieval history), York * Fozia Bora (2011, Oxford) -- Lecturer (ME & Islamic History), Leeds .''' '''Rosenthal, Franz (H.H. Schaeder, 1935, Berlin) -- Sterling Prof. (NELC), Yale * Jacob Lassner (Rosenthal, 1963, Yale) -- Northwestern * Joel Kraemer (Rosenthal, 1967, Yale) -- Chicago (previously Yale NELC) * Hasan Shuraydi (Rosenthal, 1970) -- United Nations * Dimitri Gutas (Rosenthal, 1974, Yale) -- Prof. (NELC) Yale (previously U Rethymo) * Tamar Frank (Rosenthal, 1975, Yale) * Everett Rowson (Rosenthal, 1982, Yale) -- NYU (previously Penn & Harvard) * Fred Renfroe (Rosenthal, 1989) -- went into law . Rowson, Everett (1982, Yale, Rosenthal) -- Associate Professor, NYU (previously Penn & Harvard) * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) -- Cornell * David Hollenberg (2006, Penn) -- U. Oregon, Associate Professor, Religious Studies (previously JMU) . Sabra, Abdelhamid (1955, SOAS) -- Harvard * Jamil Ragep (1982, Harvard) -- Professor, McGill (previously Oklahoma) * Elahe Kheirandish (1991, Harvard) -- postdoc, Harvard * Alnoor Dhanani (1990, Harvard) -- Lecturer, Brandeis * Y. Tzvi Langermann -- Prof. (Dept. of Arabic), Bar Ilan . Saleh, Walid (2001, Yale, Boewering) -- Toronto (previously Middlebury) . Saliba, George (1978, Berkeley) -- Columbia * Ahmad Dallal (1990, Columbia) -- Georgetown * Robert Morrison (2008, Columbia) -- Professor (dept. Religion), Bowdoin * Kaveh Farzad Niazi (2011, Columbia) -- California State San Francisco . Savant, Sarah Bowen (2006, Harvard) -- Associate Prof., Aga Khan U -- ISMC . Schimmel, Annemarie (1941 Berlin, 1951 Marburg) -- Professor Emeritus, Harvard (dec. 2003) * Akbar Hyder * Carl Ernst (1981, Harvard) -- Prof. (Religious Studies), UNC (previously Associate Prof. (Religion), Pomona) * Maria Subtelny (1979, Harvard) * Ali Asani (1984, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC & Religion), Harvard . Schmidtke, Sabine -- Professor, IAS * Jan Thiele -- U. Muenster * Reza Pourjavady . Schoefield, Katherine (2003, SOAS, Richard Widass) * Richard David Williams (2015, King's College London) . Shahid, Irfan (1954, Princeton) -- Professor Emeritus, Georgetown (dept. Arabic and Islamic studies) . Skjærvø, Prods Oktor (1982, Ph.D. Oslo; 1984, D.Hab. Mainz) -- Professor Emeritus, Harvard *Rahim Shayegan (1999, Harvard) -- Jahangir and Eleanor Amuzegar Chair of Iranian, NELC, UCLA *Yuhan Vevaina (2007, Harvard) -- Lecturer, Department of Religious Studies, Stanford *Daniel Sheffield (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Professor, Department of History, University of Washington . Spellberg, Denise (1989, Columbia) . Spuler, Bertold (1948, Hamburg, Rudolph Strothmann) * Wilfred Madelung (1957) . Stewart, Devin -- Professor, Emory . Subtelny, Maria (Harvard, 1979) -- Professor (NMEC), U. Toronto * Arley A. Loewen (2001, Toronto) * Colin P. Mitchell (2002, Toronto) -- Associate Professor, Dalhousie University * Mahdi Tourage (2005, Toronto) -- Associate Professor, Western Ontario * Chad Lingwood (2009, Toronto) -- Associate Professor, Grand Valley State University * Maryam Moazzen (2011, Toronto) -- Assistant Professor, University of Louisville * Nasrin Askari (2013, Toronto) -- Post-doc, University of British Columbia .''' '''Woods, John (Princeton, 1974) -- Chicago * Sholeh Quinn (1993, Chicago) -- UC Merced * Judith Pfeiffer (2003, Chicago) -- Oxford * Evrim Binbaş (2009, Chicago) -- Royal Holloway London * Hani Khafipour, (2013, Chicago) -- USC * Kaveh Hemmat (2014, Chicago) -- Benedictine University . Ziai, Hossein (1976, Harvard) * Ghazzal Dabiri -- Ghent University * Wali Ahmadi (1997, UCLA, Comp. Lit.) -- Associate Prof. (NES), Berkeley . Zimmerman, Fritz (Richard Walzer, 1974, Oxford) -- Oxford * Toby Mayer (2002, Oxford) -- IIS * Rotraud Hansberger (2006, Oxford) -- LMU Munich Latest activity